Renajene
Princess Renajene Nadia DeSoleil 'hails from the planet Healios, and is the third member of the Miraclix Club. She is also the fairy of healing. She is entitled as "The Healer of Miraclix". '''Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim her as yours! Thank you! '~AnimeQueen97 AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 22:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Personality and Background Like a traditional princess, Renajene is polite and modest. She doesn't believe in violence and war, and her kind-hearted and gentle nature makes people feel more comfortable and put a smile on their face. But deep inside, she wants to become stronger and more courageous like the others. She and her brother, Jesse, had a hard childhood, she was taught strict lessons by her strict aunt when ever her parents were away on royal businesses. Appearance Renajene has long dark blue hair, light blue eyes and coco skin. Civilian Her Season 1 casual outfit consists of a long white dress with frills along with a pink bow, a long-sleeved pink jacket top, and brown boots. In Season 2, TBA In Season 4, TBA In Season 5, TBA Winx TBA Charmix TBA Enchantix TBA Believix TBA Symphonix TBA Powers and Abilities Renajene's powers revolves around healing, but despite this, some of her attacks are close combat and are super effective. However, one Enchantix spell is effective and can highly damage herself from doing this spell called '''Restore Ex Machina. This spell revives a fallen teammate to full health, however by doing so, Renajene takes full damage and faints. And because of her taking severe damage, this could possibly risk her own health. Winx #Sweet Deletion #Rejuvenation #Force Blaster #Soothing Cure #Healer Bolt #Healer Blast #Returning Pain Charmix #World of Peace Enchantix #Enchantix Counter Strike #Restore Ex Machina Believix #Restore of the Heart #TBA Sophix #Peaceful Sun Lovix #Frosty Cure #Chilly Heart Curiosities *'Full Name: '''Renajene Nadia DeSoleil *'Birthday:' March 20th *'Favourite Food: Cinnamon Rolls *'''Favourite Color: Pink *'Favourite Hobby:' Studying books on Earth and other realms *'Favourite Pet:' Rabbits *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Varen *'Best Friend:' Mavis *'Favourite Movies:' Fantasy, Romance (Like The Fairy Princess Bride) *'Loves:' Her family, her friends, reading, walks on sunny days *'Hates:' None, she's a lovable person *'Favourite Genre of Books: '''Romance *'Favourite Genre of Music:' Anything that's not too loud or too negative *'Favourite Shoes:' Comfortable ones *'Favourite Subject:' Botanial Class *'Favourite Spell: Soothing Cure *'''Quote(s): TBA *'Catchphrase(s): TBA' *'Character Theme: 'Your Mirror Quotes *''"Even though I do question my powers sometimes and even don't believe in violence, I still fight to protect the ones I dearly love."'' *''"I don't know if this spell will leave me alive or leave me dead, I will heal anyone to the very end. Now restore, Restore Ex Machina!"'' Trivia *Renajene is inspired by Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure ''and Ahim from ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *It is unknown if her Enchantix spell, Restore Ex Machina, is a forbidden spell. *Renajene is the first fairy to have the power of Healing. Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Characters